The New Spirit Detective
by Key to the Mind
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! A new spirit detective who can do everything Yusuke can do. RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing except Yuri and any other characters that you may not know.  
  
Botan was walking into Koenma's office thinking what could be wrong now.  
  
"Ah Botan" said Koenma "Nice to see you"  
  
"Well you said you wanted to see me sir," said Botan  
  
"Yes, well I'm sending Yusuke a new partner who is also a spirit detective"  
  
"Really?" said Botan amazed "When?"  
  
"Yes really and she will be arriving with in a day"  
  
"The spirit detective's a girl?" said Botan a little shock.  
  
"Yes and she's very good as good Yusuke maybe even better"  
  
"Really?" said Botan "By the way what is her name?"  
  
"Yes really and her name is Yuri"  
  
"Where will we meet her"?  
  
"She'll find you," said Koenma "That's all Botan" Botan left to tell Yusuke and the others the big news. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were walking to Yusuke's house after Yusuke's last mission. They were about two blocks from Yusuke's house when Botan appeared.  
  
"Hello boys" said Botan  
  
"Hi Botan" said Yusuke "What do you want now?"  
  
"I have some information for you from Koenma"  
  
"Well what is it?" said Yusuke  
  
"Koenma is sending you a new spirit detective to be your partner and the spirit detective happens to be a girl"  
  
"What?" said everyone  
  
"She'll be here sometime tomorrow"  
  
"I don't get a choice in the matter" said Yusuke  
  
"Yup" said Botan "Well I have to go see you all tomorrow" Then she left and the boys started to walk again. Each boy was deep in thought to who this girl was. When they got to Yusuke's house they said good-bye to each other and went their separate ways. Yusuke went inside his house and up to his room all the time wondering who the girl might be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own any characters except Yuri and any others you may not know. Sorry I haven't written anything for about a month be busy but enough about that on with the fic.  
  
Yusuke got up, got dressed then left his house and started to walk to school. Half way their Yusuke met up with Kuwabara.  
  
"So Urameshi what do you think your partner looks like?" Said Kuwabara  
  
"How should I know, I've never seen her" said Yusuke  
  
"Well isn't she coming sometime today?"  
  
"Yeah so"  
  
"So we'll find out what she looks like sometime today"  
  
"No duh" said Yusuke. They had talked all their way to school. Keiko saw them coming and walked over to them. Then they all went inside for first period. When fourth period rolled around (which is gym for Yusuke) as usual Yusuke didn't go. He went where he normally goes.  
  
Keiko was walking to go see Yusuke when a girl ran into her.  
  
"I'm sorry," said the girl as she was getting up "It's my first day and I'm lost."  
  
"That's ok," said Keiko as the girl helped her up "Where are you going maybe I can help you"  
  
"I'm going to lunch"  
  
"Well it's right down this hallway the last doors" said Keiko as she got a good look at the girl. She saw that the girl had black hair that went past her butt and brown eyes she was also wearing the girl's uniform.  
  
"Thank you" said the girl "By the way what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Keiko," said Keiko "what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Yuri"  
  
"Well I have to go bye," said Keiko as she was leaving.  
  
"Bye" said Yuri she thought for a moment then said "Keiko wait"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I come with you, I don't know anyone else"  
  
"Sure come on," said Keiko. Keiko led Yuri down some hallways and up some stairs.  
  
"Keiko where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to the roof to see my friend Yusuke," said Keiko. Then they went up stairs leading to the roof and they pushed open the door and went out. They found Yusuke with Botan in his usual spot.  
  
"Hey Yusuke come down" said Keiko "I want you to meet someone"  
  
"Alright, alright" said Yusuke getting down and so did Botan.  
  
"Yusuke this is Yuri" said Keiko  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Yusuke. Botan was thinking this is Yuri and Yuri was thinking the same thing about Yusuke.  
  
"We got to go before the bell rings," said Keiko moving toward the door.  
  
"Alright go on without me I'll catch up in a minute" said Yuri with that Keiko left and Yuri turned toward Yusuke "Yusuke I would like to talk to you after school wait for me at the front gate" With that Yuri left to catch up with Keiko.  
  
"I guess I have no choice but to wait for her now" said Yusuke "Botan you are awfully quiet what's wrong"  
  
"Oh nothing" said Botan "But I'm waiting with you"  
  
"Whatever" said Yusuke. When the bell rang to signal school was over Yusuke went to the front gate to wait for Yuri and Botan came too. About a minute later Kuwabara appeared and ask "What you doing Urameshi?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Yuri," said Yusuke  
  
"Who's Yuri?" said Kuwabara. Then Yusuke told Kuwabara about his meeting with Yuri and he decide to wait for Yuri too. Then about two minutes later Yuri appeared.  
  
"Hi" said Yuri "Who might you be and what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kuwabara"  
  
"And I'm Botan"  
  
"Well nice to meet you"  
  
"So what did you want to talk about" said Yusuke  
  
"Let's walk and I'll tell you," said Yuri. They started walking and Yuri began to tell them.  
  
"Ok I'll just came out and say it," said Yuri "I'm your new partner Yusuke." Everyone there was speechless. When Yusuke found his voice he said while laughing, "You're my new partner" even Kuwabara was laughing.  
  
"What' so funny" said Yuri  
  
"You being my new partner," said Yusuke "You're a girl"  
  
"So what you're saying is that a girl like me can't possibly be a spirit detective let alone you partner," said Yuri  
  
"Yeah that's the whole idea" said Yusuke "Unless you can prove it"  
  
"Alright I'll prove it," said Yuri "Where, and when?" Yusuke thought for a moment then said "Tonight eight o'clock at the park on 5th"  
  
"Ok" said Yuri and with that she said good-bye and went home. Then Botan said just after Yuri left "I have to go" and with that she was gone too.  
  
"Now where do you think Botan is going?" said Kuwabara  
  
"How should I know?" said Yusuke. After that the rest of the way to Yusuke's house they walked in silence. When they got to Yusuke's house they went in and right up to his room. There they waited for eight o'clock to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
When 7:50 rolled around Yuri left her house to go to the park. She got there with three minutes to spare. Yuri walked over to the swings and sat down. While she sat on the swing she started to think about her childhood.  
  
Botan went off to get Hiei and Kurama. It took a while but she finally found them in the forest on the out skirts of the city. Kurama was in the tree that Hiei was leaning against.  
  
"Hello boys" said Botan as she was walking up to them.  
  
"Hello Botan" said Kurama looking down at her.  
  
"What is it that you want?" said Hiei  
  
"Well I want you two to follow me to the park to see the new spirit detective I told you about"  
  
"Alright" said Kurama as he was getting down.  
  
"Good" said Botan as she was looking at her watch. "Oh no"  
  
"What is wrong?" said Kurama  
  
"We have to be at the park by eight o'clock and now it's 7:45 so we have to hurry"  
  
"Let's go then," said Hiei with that they left for the park.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching TV. and every now and then Yusuke would look at the clock to see what time it is. Right now it was 7:40 Yusuke turned to Kuwabara and said "Alright let's go"  
  
"But why the show was getting good" said Kuwabara still watching TV.  
  
"Hello we have to go to the park because of Yuri remember"  
  
"Oh yeah" said Kuwabara as he was getting up and going to the door. "Then let's go" with that they left for the park.  
  
Yuri was playing catch with a little boy. She was laughing and having so much fun. Then the little boy and her were being pulled apart by their mother and father. Yuri was crying and screaming for her brother and so was her brother.  
  
"Yuri?" said Botan shaking her awake.  
  
"Huh" said Yuri when she woke up she didn't even realize she had fallen a sleep. She realized that their were tears running down her face she wiped them away before looking at her and saying "Hi Botan who are they?"  
  
"These two are Kurama and Hiei" said Botan pointing to each in turn.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all" said Yuri  
  
"Like wise" said Kurama  
  
"Has anyone seen Yusuke?" said Yuri getting up and off the swing.  
  
"No" they all said  
  
"He should be here soon" said Botan  
  
"What time is it?" ask Yuri. Botan started to look at her watch when a voice behind them said "It's time to prove yourself" They all turned around to see Yusuke and Kuwabara smiling at them.  
  
I want your opinion about Kuwabara if Kuwabara is out of character because I showed this to two of my friends and they both said different things one said he was OOC and the other didn't know so please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
"Well what are you all waiting for let's get started," said Yusuke walking over to them with Kuwabara right behind him.  
  
"We were waiting for you," said Yuri  
  
"Well I'm here now" said Yusuke  
  
"Well what am I suppose to do"  
  
"You have to battle one of us and if you win, which I doubt, you will become part of the team"  
  
"Well which one of you guys do I have to battle?"  
  
"I want to battle her," said Yusuke  
  
"No me" said Kuwabara  
  
"I think I should battle her," said Kurama  
  
"I think we should all use a simple way to solve this," said Hiei  
  
"I have an idea," said Botan  
  
"What is it?" They all said except Yuri  
  
"You could play a game call rock, paper, scissors to see which one will face Yuri" said Botan "Ok" said Yusuke "Let's try it" All four start to play rock, paper, scissors.  
  
"ROCK"  
  
"PAPER"  
  
"SCISSORS"  
  
"SHOOT" they said as they all put out their hands. Yusuke played scissors, Kuwabara played paper, Kurama played scissors, and Hiei played rock. Yusuke beat Kuwabara and Hiei beat Kurama. Now it was Yusuke vs. Hiei.  
  
"ROCK"  
  
"PAPER"  
  
"SCISSORS"  
  
"SHOOT" they said as they both put their hands out. Hiei played rock again and Yusuke played paper. Yusuke beat Hiei so he gets to battle Yuri.  
  
"Well that was interesting" said Yuri "Let's get started with the battle" 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing. I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while. School keeps you so busy you almost have no time to write. Well enough about that on with the fic. / this is thoughts/  
  
"You ready Yuri" said Yusuke  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" said Yuri. They decided to make Kuwabara referee.  
  
"OK on the count of three" said Kuwabara  
  
"ONE"  
  
"TWO"  
  
"THREE" said Kuwabara. On three Yusuke took Yuri by surprise by sneaking up behind her and hitting her in the back with spirit gun. Yuri flew across the ring and landed on the other side. She got up and used shotgun, which is purple while Yusuke's is blue, and Yusuke was so surprised that he didn't block the attack. Yusuke flew a couple of feet to the edge of the ring and almost fell out.  
  
/how can this be I'm the only one that can do shotgun/ thought Yusuke as he just stared at Yuri.  
  
"What's the matter Yusuke you too shocked to continue" said Yuri. In the background Kurama, Botan, and Hiei were shocked (well Hiei might not have been too shocked) that Yuri had one of Yusuke's attack.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well then let's continue" said Yuri. Yusuke decided to use shotgun on Yuri but she was ready for it and she used spirit gun before he could use shotgun. Yusuke just in time blocked the attack. The battle went on like this for about another hour till they both were getting tired.  
  
"OK let's call it a draw ok" said Yusuke  
  
"Alright" said Yuri "Now do you believe I'm your new partner?"  
  
"Yes.I..do" said Yusuke a little out of breath.  
  
"That's good" said Yuri smiling  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. If anyone is wonder where the ring came from it is just a giant circle on the ground. Well see ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Yuri and Yusuke finally got out of the ring. Everyone that was watching came up to them.  
  
"So I guess your part of our team if you can call it a team" said Hiei  
  
"Yeah guess so," said Yuri "What time is it?"  
  
"It is 10:50," said Botan looking at her clock.  
  
"I have to go home see in school Yusuke," said Yuri as she was walking back toward the gate.  
  
"Wait Yuri me and Kuwabara will walk you home" said Yusuke  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye everyone" said Yusuke, Yuri, and Kuwabara at the same time  
  
"Bye" said Kurama, Botan, and Hiei (maybe). As Yuri, Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking they said nothing for until Yusuke had to ask the one question who really sent her?  
  
"Yuri?" said Yusuke  
  
"Yes" said Yuri  
  
"Who really sent you hear because if it was really Koenma why wouldn't he have sent you sooner?" said Yusuke  
  
"Well your right it wasn't Koenma" said Yuri  
  
"Then who?" ask Kuwabara  
  
"Kena sent me to Koenma and told him I would be your new partner" said Yuri  
  
"Who's Kena" ask Yusuke  
  
"She is Koenma's twin sister and she rules over half of spirit world and Koenma rules the other half" said Yuri. When Yusuke and Kuwabara heard this they were a little shocked but not too shocked.  
  
"By the look on your faces you both never knew," said Yuri  
  
"We didn't know," said Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time.  
  
"Well most spirit detectives don't know about both of them they only know one or the other," said Yuri  
  
"I wonder why Koenma didn't tell he had a twin sister when I first met him" said Yusuke  
  
"Probably because Koenma and Kena don't want people to know that they are twins and they each rule over half of spirit world" Said Yuri " They both probably say they rule over all of spirit world when really it is only half"  
  
"Yeah guess you're right," said Yusuke  
  
"Well their's my house," said Yuri as a mansion came into view at the end of the street.  
  
"Wow nice house" said Kuwabara  
  
"Thanks" said Yuri "Me, my aunt, and uncle like it too"  
  
"You live with your aunt and uncle?" said Yusuke  
  
"Yeah I lived with my dad till he died when I was 9" said Yuri "Then my aunt and uncle took me in and I've lived with them ever since"  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kuwabara. Yusuke just stand there trying to say sorry but his mouth would not move.  
  
"Urameshi aren't you going to say sorry" said Kuwabara  
  
"That's ok I have to go now so I'll see you both tomorrow" said Yuri and then she ran to house and sneaked inside and up to her room. After about a minute Yusuke and Kuwabara left and went home to there own houses. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. /this is thoughts/ (author talking)  
  
Yusuke got up early the next morning got dressed and went off to school. While he was walking he kept on thinking about last night and why he couldn't say sorry to Yuri.  
  
/I wonder why I couldn't say sorry to Yuri/ thought Yusuke /oh well I'll just say sorry to her today/  
  
"Yo Urameshi" said Kuwabara as he caught up with Yusuke.  
  
"Huh" said Yusuke "Oh it's just you Kuwabara." They then walked the rest of the way to school in silence. When they got there they saw Botan and Yuri waiting by the gates for them.  
  
"Hi" said Yuri. When Yusuke and Kuwabara finally reached them.  
  
"Hi" said Yusuke "Listen Yuri I wa."  
  
"Botan has come to take us to spirit world Yusuke so Koenma can fill us in on our new mission" said Yuri  
  
"Oh ok" said Yusuke "But Yuri listen I just wan."  
  
"I don't get to go" said Kuwabara looking sad that his friends were going and he would have to stay behind.  
  
"You can come too" said Botan "We go as soon as Kurama and Hiei get here." Five minutes later Kurama and Hiei showed up.  
  
"Well lets get this over with" said Hiei  
  
"Alright lets go" said Botan. Then Botan opened a portal for them to use to get to Koenma's palace (whatever it is). Yusuke and Kuwabara look at Botan with a look that says what is that thing.  
  
"It's a portal to get to Koenma's palace" said Botan noticing Yusuke and Kuwabara staring at it. Then Botan, Kurama and Hiei jumped through the portal.  
  
"Well lets go" said Yuri and with that she jumped too.  
  
"Well lets go before were left behind" said Yusuke and with that said they both jumped. Five seconds later they were all standing in front of Koenma's palace.  
  
"Lets go in" said Botan as she walked up doors. Then everyone followed Botan to Koenma's office. When they opened the door and stepped inside they found someone else sitting in Koenma's chair.  
  
Sorry everyone about not updated sooner I had a terrible writers block. It was so horrible but now I'm back yay!!!!!! Well hoped you like it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

"Who the hell are you, you're not Koenma" said a surprised Yusuke to a girl who resembled Koenma, who was sitting in his chair.

"My, my aren't we observant?" said the girl, she was wearing an outfit just like Koenma's except the parts that were blue were black and the red parts were dark blue and her pacifier was black. She has brown hair that stopped just below her ears and green eyes.

"I'll say it again who the hell are you?" asked Yusuke

"Such a foul mouth. You're Koenma's new detective? He's really choosing losers." Said the girl.

"Why you..." said Yusuke through gritted teeth.

The girl smiled. "You really should work on your temper Yusuke! Botan do you really work with this boy?"

"Yes" said Botan

"I do feel sorry for you."

Yusuke snaps "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! WHY ARE YOU IN KOENMA'S SEAT?!

The girl broke out into a fit of laughter. "You are too easy Yusuke!"

Just answer the question" said Yusuke through gritted teeth.

"And what just cause you ask I have to answer" said the girl

"There you are" said Koenma "You all made it good." Then Koenma walked over to his desk and around it. When Koenma was in front of the girl he said "Kena what were you doing?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped /_did he say Kena_/ they thought.

"Nothing" said Kena "I was just talking to Yusuke when you showed up."

"Then why was Yusuke yelling?" asked Koenma

"Couldn't tell you" said Kena

"Let me guess you called Yusuke a loser and wouldn't answer his question" said Koenma with a smile on his face because he knew he was right.

"Nope your wrong" said Kena with a straight face.

"Am not" said Koenma

"Are too" said Kena

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Do they always fight?" asked Yusuke as Kena and Koenma continued fighting.

"Sometimes" said Botan

"Well I picked a better spirit detective" said Kena

"No I did" said Koenma

"I did" said Kena

"No I did"

"I did"

"No I did"

"We practically picked the same spirit detective seeing as my spirit detective is the sis...."said Kena

At that moment Yuri had put her hand over Kena's mouth. Then Yuri bent down to Kena's height and whispered in her ear "We need to talk somewhere, where no one can listen in"

"Alright" Kena whispered back. Then Kena turned to Koenma and said "I am taking Yuri up to my office to talk we'll be back in a bit." With that said Yuri and Kena left.

"What was that all about?" asked Yusuke

"I don't know" said Koenma

"Well let's go listen outside Kena's door" said Yusuke

"You can't her office is sound proof"

"Damn it" said Yusuke

Meanwhile in Kena's office

"So what did you want to talk about" said Kena as she sat in her chair behind her desk.

"Kena you can't say I'm Yusuke's sister in front of everyone" said Yuri

"Why no... you haven't told Yusuke yet have you"

"No I haven't"

"Alright I'll be more careful"

"Thanks" said Yuri "I think we better go, there probably wonder what's taking us so long"

"Alright" said Kena as they were walking to the door.

"Wait" said Kena as she stops just short of the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuri who had one foot out the door.

"I almost forgot" said Kena as she ran to her desk and started looking through one of the drawers.

"What are you looking for?" asked Yuri as she came up to the front of Kena's desk.

"I'm....looking....for....ah found it" said Kena as she brought a golden egg out of the drawer she was looking through.

"Is that my..."

"Yes it's your golden egg" said Kena "And it's ready to hatch"

As Kena said this the egg started to crack.

"It's cracking" said Yuri

Then the egg cracked again. There was a blinding flash of light and it was gone. As Yuri opens her eyes from the blinding light. She says while looking around "Where's my spirit beast thingy"

"I don't know" said Kena as she also was looking all around the office. Then she looked up and started laughing.

"Why you laughing?" asked Yuri

"Here look" said Kena as she pulled out a mirror and held up. Yuri looked in the mirror and saw her spirit beast thingy was on top of her head. It was just like Yusuke except it was purple, had long black hair and said Poe.

"Well I guess I'll call you Poe" said Yuri as she took Poe off her head.

"Let's go back shell we" said Kena

"Ok" said Yuri with Poe in her arms and leaving the room with Kena. Ten minutes later in Koenma's office.

"We're back" said Yuri

"What is that Yuri it looks like my Poo" said Yusuke

"Her name is Poe" said Yuri as she tickled Poe

"Poe" said Poe

"Good now me and Kena can brief you on the mission"

Well hope you liked it. Sorry for not writing for awhile I had really bad writers block.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

"We're back" said Yuri as her and Kena bounded in the room.

"Oh good now me and Kena can brief you on the mission" said Koenma while Kena walked around the desk to stand next to him.

"Ok then what is the damn mission?" asked Yusuke a little annoyed for being there for so long.

"Well the mission is to rescue our mother" said Kena with a grave face while Koenma looked at his shoes with a sadden expression.

"WHAT!?" yelled Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan.

"When?" asked Kurama.

"Tell us everything about your mother's kidnapping" said Yuri.

"Alright" said Koenma looking up from his shoes. "It started last night when our parents had a fight."

"Mother had kicked father out of the room…" said Kena

"And he had to sleep on the couch" said Koenma

"Well after that the next morning when one of the ogres went to wake mother…" said Kena looking a little sad.

"She wasn't there so they searched the whole place" said Koenma also looking quite sad.

"And they didn't find her anywhere" said Kena "But the kidnappers contacted us about an hour ago and told us to give them control over spirit world and they will give us back our mother."

"You can't give them control of spirit world" said Yusuke staring at Kena and Koenma wide eyed.

"We're not finished, if we don't go their place and do what they say they'll kill our mother" said Koenma who looked like he wanted to cry but was holding it back while Kena had tears in her eyes.

"Well this is bad" said Yuri.

"No really, Yuri, I thought it was good" said Yusuke sarcastically.

"Oh shut up" said Yuri

"Make me" said Yusuke

"I will" said Yuri then she lunged at Yusuke and knocked him to the ground. Just before Yuri lunged at Yusuke Poe flew out of Yuri's arms and landed on top of Botan's head. Botan then took Poe off her head and held her in her arms. Yuri then just started punching Yusuke and Yusuke taken by surprise when Yuri lunged, didn't fight back for about three seconds. He then started punching her back. Everyone just stared at them until Kurama asked

"What time do you have to be there by?"

"We have to be there at noon two days from now" said Kena as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"What do…" said Kurama as Yusuke cut him off by yelling.

"OWWW SHE BIT ME!"

"WELL YOU BIT ME FIRST!" yelled Yuri

"NO I DIDN'T!" yelled Yusuke

"YES YOU DID!" yelled Yuri as they continued to roll on the ground and punch each other.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"WILL YOU MORONS STOP IT!" yelled Kena.

"NO" yelled Yuri and Yusuke in unison. Kena gets annoyed with Yuri and Yusuke. She pulls out a fan and hits them both over the head.

"Owww!" cried Yuri

"What is that made of? Steel?" said Yusuke rubbing his head.

"Yusuke, Yuri stand up you have a mission to do" said Botan. Yuri and Yusuke both stand up unwillingly as both still wanted to punch the other.

"Where's Poe?" asked Yuri as she just relised Poe wasn't with her.

"I have her" said Botan as she walked over to Yuri. "Here you go." Botan handed over Poe to Yuri who took Poe and hugged her while saying to Botan.

"Thank you, Botan"

"No problem" said Botan. Then Yuri turned to Poe and said.

"Are you okay, Poe?" asked Yuri as she looked at Poe.

"POE" said Poe

"Well I guess that means you're okay" said Yuri smiling.

"Where is here?" asked Kurama as he turned his attention away to Kena and Koenma.

"It is in the woods near a secluded lake" said Koenma

"Well if that's all let's go" said Yusuke.

Well hoped you liked this chapter. I pray that I update again before march but no promises. Please read and review and I'll see you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Sorry for the delay (like almost a year) seeing as most of it was do to my laziness and no will to write but now I have so enjoy the chapter and on with the fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five teenagers were walking on the path of the woods. The group was comprised of two girls and three boys.

"Ok who's bright idea was it to go through the woods and not stay on the path" said Yusuke a little mad as he kept getting hit with a tree branch or get stuck from a sticker bush.

"T'was yours" said Yuri in a matter of fact tone as she walked right next to Yusuke.

"And you listened to me" said Yusuke as he took a quick look at Yuri and then turned back to staring straight ahead.

"We did, cause it was a good idea" said Yuri as she also took a quick look at Yusuke then turned back to staring straight ahead.

"Now I'm starting to think this was a bad idea" said Yusuke as he got hit with another bush. "So let's go back to the path"

"We can't turn back now" said Kena " We're in the middle of the woods now and the path is far behind us"

"So we're staying with going through the woods" said Koenma as the group of five continued on their path to the kidnappers hide away.

"Koenma, why are you and Kena in your teenage forms and why are you two with us on this mission?" asked Yusuke

"Well really it was just suppose to be me and Kena to come to the kidnapper's lair" said Koenma as he remembered what the letter said. "At least that's what the letter said, for us to come alone"

"And you failed to fulfill that part, Prince" said a mysterious voice high above them.

"WHO'S THERE?" yelled Yusuke looking around everywhere. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

As if granting Yusuke's demand three demons jumped down from where they were to right in front of the five teens. Two of the demons were boys while they other was a girl and they looked ready for a fight. One boy was holding a katana, the other was holding a gun that had a blade in between the barrel while the girl was holding a staff.

"And I thought the bosses were very specific about only you and Kena coming" said the boy in the middle of the three demons. "Guess reading isn't one of your strong points" The demons on either side of him snickered from the boy's last comment.

"Who are you to say he can't read" said Kena while walking toward the front of Yuri and Yusuke who moved out of her way to let her pass. "Just because you say it doesn't mean it's true…are you sure you read the letter correctly? Maybe you are the one that can't read…I think you are for it clearly said to bring as many as we wanted to"

"No you must be mistaken it clearly said for only you and Koenma to come because I remember reading that in the letter" said the girl left side of the demon in the middle.

"Are you sure about that?" said Yuri sounding skeptical.

"Yes very sure" said the other boy sounding as though he didn't care.

"Well seeing as they aren't going to let us pass, let's fight them" said Kuwabara from the back of Yusuke's group which surprised the four around him for the had practically forgotten about him.

"Well guess you can right every now and then…" said Yusuke turning toward Yuri while saying. "So let's take Kuwabara's advice and fight"

"Yes let's" said Yuri while Kuwabara came and joined Yuri and Yusuke in the front. "Kena, Koenma plus step back a bit this could get ugly" Taking Yuri's advice Kena and Koenma stepped back about like six feet. While Yuri decided to fight the only girl and Yusuke decided to take the boy in the middle on while Kuwabara took on the only one left.

"Well let's give them something to remember" said the girl while the guys agreed with her. For a few seconds the two groups of three stared at each other neither moving until the two girls went head on. Yuri started things off with a few punches and kicks which the girl blocked with her staff fairly easily. Yuri not being discouraged continued with a few spirit moves like her spirit gun and such. Yusuke on the other hand had started things off with some of his spirit moves which the guy dodged a couple before a few hit him. Kuwabara started off using his spirit moves also but a last they were evenly matched with their swords.

"You're not half bad" said the girl with still fighting. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" said Yuri also still fighting.

"Because I like to know my opponents name especial if they are really good" said the girl as she dodged one of Yuri's spirit guns.

"Well ok I guess…It's Yuri" said Yuri trying to dodge one of the girl's attack, which she just narrowly escaped. "What about you, you got a name?"

"It's Ayana but most just call me Aya" said Ayana who was really happy she got to fight a good fighter. The fight between the six continued for a couple more hours until Yusuke and Kuwabara were both thrown against two trees and fell to the ground semi unconscious. Yuri watched as the two fell toward the ground which gave her opponent plenty of time to get out her other weapon from inside her staff. When Yuri turned around to continue it was to late Aya sent her flying right into the tree right next to Yusuke. Yuri fell to the ground but got up in no time to continue the only problem was Yuri was losing strength fast soon she would be knocked out. Aya used her whip one more time and sent Yuri into the tree again which made her semi unconscious. While all the time Koenma had to hold Kena lest she would try to help.

"What do you think we should do with them?" said the boy with a katana.

"Good question, Mitsuru, very good indeed" said Aya "What do you think, Yoshi?"

"Whatever you two want to do is fine with me" said Yoshi with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well guess it's down to us two" said Mitsuru as he turned to look at Aya. As the two continued to talk about what to do with the three on the ground, Yuri inched her way slowly toward Yusuke. When she was in hearing range she turned her head and looked at him. She saw that his eyes were still open and that he was looking at her.

"Yusuke, I have something to tell you before we die" said Yuri whispering so that the three standing didn't hear her.

"What is it?" asked Yusuke as thoughts of what it could be popped into his mind.

"Well remember when Kena and Koenma were fight about who picked the better spirit detective" said Yuri

"Yea, but what does that…" said Yusuke a little confused as to what Yuri was going to tell him.

"Remember when Kena said that they both practically picked the same one but she never finished her sentence because of me" said Yuri very fast.

"Umm… yea but I still don't get…" said Yusuke even more confused than before.

"Well what she was about to say was that the spirit detective, which is me, that she choose is the sister of the spirit detective that Koenma choose, which is you" said Yuri hope against hope that Yusuke believed her.

"Are you serious, I don't have a sister and if I did why didn't I see you before now?" said Yusuke not really believing Yuri's story.

"Because I went with father when we were little and I never saw you or mother again" said Yuri as tears escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry trust me if you are my sister then you not seeing our mother again is a good thing" said Yusuke as he wiped away Yuri's tears who quickly stopped crying. "But I'm not saying I believe you"

"Alright but how are we getting out of this one I fell too weak to even move anymore let alone fight" said Yuri hoping someone would save them.

"I don't know" said Yusuke feeling stupid that they were going to die this way and also feeling a bit bad that he couldn't protect Yuri. Yusuke not knowing why he felt that way toward Yuri put that under brotherly feelings.

"Koenma we have to help or they will be killed" said Kena as she tried to free herself from Koenma's grasp.

"No Kena we can't help" said Koenma holding tighter on to Kena.

"But we can" said a familiar voice from behind them. Kena and Koenma quickly looked around and saw….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I was being lazy not knowing what to write then never really sitting down to write so yea yell at me all you want for my laziness but do read and review. Also sorry for the cliffhanger thought it was the right thing to do though so please don't flame me for that for I hate flames they are always too hot to touch even though they are pretty. Well I think I talked enough so see you all later bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Last time on the fic…

"_Koenma we have to help or they will be killed" said Kena as she tried to free herself from Koenma's grasp._

"_No Kena we can't help" said Koenma holding tighter on to Kena._

"But we can" said a familiar voice from behind them. Kena and Koenma quickly looked around and saw….

Now on with the fic…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures stepped out of the shadow of the trees who Kena and Koenma quickly recognized as Kurama and Hiei.

"Kurama, Hiei where have you two been?" asked Kena

"None of your concern" said Hiei crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never mind what we were doing" said Kurama quickly. "We really don't have time to talk though" With that Hiei and Kurama went to go save there three unfortunate friends. As the two demons walked up to where their friends were they could still hear the demon guards argue about what to do to the three on the ground.

"How about slow and painful?" asked Mitsuru while an evil smile crept upon his lips. "That way we'll hear the screams for a long, long time"

"Ah such a good idea, Mitsu" said Aya as an evil glint appeared in her eyes. "Don't you think so, Shi?"

"Mhmm" said Yoshi ready himself for the kill. "One…"

"Two…" said Aya smiling maliciously.

"THREE!" yelled Mitsuru as all three brought their weapons down ready to strike the three on the ground. Yuri shut her eyes when the guards said three waiting for the blow that never came. When she opened her eyes she looked up and saw that it was Hiei and Kurama that had stopped the attacks. Kurama and Hiei then pushed back the three guards and stood in front of the three on the ground.

"Kurama, Hiei?" said Yuri a bit shocked as she was not expecting them. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh we were around and thought we would step into help" said Kurama smiling a bit.

"Oh you did, did you?" said Mitsuru "Well I don't remember inviting you, so where's your invitation?"

"I seem to have left it in my other pants" said Kurama after he pretended to search through his pockets.

"Let's just kill them already, this is getting boring" said Hiei with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh you're going to kill us I liked to see that happen" said Ayana while she and her companions got off the ground. The five standing got ready for a battle, a battle that would not last long not after Hiei was done. Hiei started the battle off using the dragon of the darkness flame and the battle was over just as soon as it had started. The three guards were nothing when Hiei was done with them.

"Done" said Hiei standing back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well that was fast" said Kurama

"Hn" said Hiei as Kena and Koenma ran over to the three on the ground. When they reached them Koenma knelt in front of Yusuke while Kena knelt in front of Yuri.

"Yuri, Yuri, wake up" said Kena while trying to shake Yuri awake and Koenma was doing the same with Yusuke. After a few more tries and different approaches to waking them up all three a woke pretty quickly. (Kurama woke Kuwabara) The three stood up and stretched before facing the others.

"Thank you Hiei, Kurama, thank you both" said Yuri as a smile worked its way on to her lips.

"You're welcome" said Kurama who also smiled.

"Hn" said Hiei

"Well I think we should get going before more demons come" said Kuwabara looking around to see if more were coming.

"We're not leaving till I know the truth" said Yusuke while looking at Yuri.

"What are you talking about, Urameshi" said Kuwabara who turned to look at Yusuke but wasn't the only one as everyone else did the same.

"I'm talking about is what Yuri said true" said Yusuke "Is she really my twin sister, Koenma, Kena you should know best I mean you do rule over spirit world"

"You want to take this, Kena?" asked Koenma looking toward his sister.

"Sure why not" said Kena who turned her attention back to Yusuke. "Yusuke what Yuri said is true she is your twin sister"

"But…but how we… I… I never seen her before these last couple of days" said Yusuke

"Well when you two were really little you two were so much a like until one day…" said Koenma

"…On that day Yuri showed signs of having demon power like you did but she displayed them at such a young age that your mother and father decided it would be best if you two were separate lest Yuri hurt you Yusuke" said Kena showing a grave face.

"Why didn't my mom tell me this when I was older?" said Yusuke

"We wiped her memory cleaned of ever having a daughter" said Koenma looking more at the ground then at Yusuke. Yusuke was stunned into complete silence following those few words by Koenma.

"Yusuke… Yusuke say something please anything… I'm begging you" said Yuri shaking Yusuke in the process trying to knock him out of his daze.

"Huh…" said Yusuke after finally coming out of his daze. "Oh Yuri, whispering I'm sorry, louder how… how could… how could you do that to my… our own mother and Yuri how could you do that to her anger rising."

"whispering Oh Yusuke" said Yuri putting her hand over her.

"We had no choice you see…" said Kena trying to get Yusuke to calm down but to no avail.

"No I don't see, my… our mother could have still known about Yuri but no you had to erase Yuri from mother's memories" said Yusuke fuming with anger.

"Yusuke that's enough" said Yuri as she slapped him a crossed the face.

"Yuri but why…" said Yusuke who was still shocked like everyone else that Yuri had slapped him.

"They tried to protect you and mother from me and all you can think about is how it must hurt mother not to know me anymore" said Yuri as anger crept into her voice. "You and mother wouldn't be here if it was not for them, so shut up about the whole thing, ok" Yusuke stared at Yuri who stared back with such anger that Yusuke could think of anything to say to retaliate. Minutes after minutes passed in silence and still no one or moved very far. After another couple minutes of complete silence Kuwabara was the first to speak.

"Don't you think we should get going?"

"You're right we should" said Kurama coming out of his thoughts.

"Well let's go then" said Hiei while staring at everyone.

"Ok follow me" said Yusuke who turned around and went off through the woods with everyone trailing behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well look at that I updated real fast for once it's a miracle. Now you know what this means right /sees blank faces/…/sweat drop/ means I probably won't update for awhile. So enjoy this chapter for a long time for you might not see the next for like months. I do however hop to update soon but probably won't happen. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
